


Scald

by Felisorablue



Series: Sugar and Spice [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Play, First Time, Kinda PWP, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, but also he doesnt explicitly tell him what he's doing before he does it, dubcon??? Kinda??? not really but sorta???, idk dude whatever, idk. like galo communicates and is gentle and listens to lio, implied experienced Galo, no beta we die like men, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: The water careens down his shoulders in rivets, coating his body is intense warmth like a blanket of fire. But it's not quite enough. His face twists with frustration, yearning for the strength and blaze of the Promare in his chest.He shoves his face directly into the scalding water, wishing for it to be hotter, but it just hits the fact home that it's justnot hot enough.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Sugar and Spice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274447
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Scald

**Author's Note:**

> its been 92349384 years what is UP fuckers  
> ok so i wrote this at three am so uhhhh yeh  
> i actually wrote this on accident, no joke. when i have an idea for a fic i write out the story line in basic description so i dont forget my idea and have baseline to go off of when i return to it but i sometimes get caught up in the dialogue and just start actually writing the fic. whoops i guess

With a turn of the shower handle, hot water gushes down into the shower and Lio sighs, waiting for it to get as hot as it can get.

Thick steam starts to rise and he tests it with a hand, basking in how its heat rushes over his skin before stepping in. 

The water careens down his shoulders in rivets, coating his body is intense warmth like a blanket of fire. But it's not quite enough. His face twists with frustration, yearning for the strength and blaze of the Promare in his chest. 

He shoves his face directly into the scalding water, wishing for it to be hotter, but it just hits the fact home that it's just _not hot enough_. 

Amidst his immense anger at this stupid world who took his fire from him, he hears the front door open and close. 

“I’m home!,” Galo’s cheerful voice chimes, his footsteps coming closer. 

As he opens the bathroom door, he asks, “Can I join you? Gotta get clean from today’s mission!”

Lio hums a vaguely affirming noise from under his pathetically not-hot-enough water and hears Galo’s clothes shuffle as he discards them onto the bathroom floor. 

Galo opens the shower door and Lio shivers. 

“Get in already, you’re letting in all the cold air,” he huffs, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Ah, right, sorry!” Galo steps into the shower and closes the door, but as soon as the water hits him he flinches. “Augh! Too hot!”

Lio hums, irritated, but turns the temperature down a bit anyway. “Sorry.”

Galo, now not being boiled alive, picks up the soap. “That’s ok! But, uh, why was it so hot in the first place? You could burn yourself!”

Lio hesitates. The reason isn’t really one that Galo would understand, but…

“I guess I kind of...I kind of miss the flame of the Promare. The heat reminds me of it, a little.”

Galo hums. “That makes sense! And that gives me an idea! I could help you with something that could be like experiencing fire again!”

Lio raises a doubtful eyebrow. “Really.” 

Galo nods, his smile bright. “Yeah!”

Lio narrows his eyes. There isn’t possibly anything as strong as the feeling of the Promare flame, but he’s curious anyway. 

“Ok, what is it?”

Galo rubs his chin in thought. “Hm. It’s hard to explain. Can I just show you instead?”

“Uh….,” Lio looks sideways at him. “Is this going to hurt?”

“What? No! It’ll feel good!”

“Really?”

“Yes, promise! And if you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

“Hm. Fine.”

“Yay! Ok, but first-” With one fluid movement, Galo wraps his arm around Lio and pulls him to kiss him.

“Mmph?!”

Lio startles, pleasantly surprised at first but then closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. He isn’t quite used to how nice it is, the comfort of being pressed against his boyfriend’s big warm body, the safety that comes from being held in his strong arms. 

He slides his hands up Galo’s smooth chest, resting over his round, firm pecs as Galo moves and hums against his plump lips, sending rose red warmth through him. He leans into him, pressing himself closer, soft gold pleasure running through him from every point of contact.

He’s utterly absorbed in it, the feeling of being so close to Galo he can taste his cinnamon and smoke on his tongue, until he feels Galo’s hand slide down his ass. 

It’s not that weird- he’s done that before when they’ve made out- but it IS weird when Galo slides his hand further, slips a long finger between Lio’s cheeks, and brushes it against his asshole. 

“Wha-!” Lio jolts, startled and breaks the kiss. 

Galo stares, concerned. “Are you ok?”

“What- what are you- what’s-”

Galo rubs over his hole again, tracing the rim with the tip of his finger. “Is something wrong?”

“Just- what are you doing?”

“Do you not like it?” Galo’s finger stops moving. “Do you want me to stop?”

Lio is quiet. The feeling wasn’t… _bad_ necessarily, just weird.

“No...you can keep going. Don’t know how this is going to lead to my promised fire, though.”

Galo grins a wide shining smile. “You’ll see!”

Galo’s finger starts moving again, rubbing against his hole. He strokes across it before circling the rim again, keeping up that steady pressure. Lio clenches when his finger tip drags across his hole again, as he gets more and more sensitive to the touch with every movement. 

He’s just getting used to the feeling when Galo goes further and presses his finger gently against his hole, pushing softly in.

Lio gasps, arching against Galo, away from this new pressure. Galo kisses the top of his head.   
“Breathe.”

Lio breathes in, leaning into Galo’s chest. He _does_ trust Galo, but what is he-

“Ah!”

Galo pushes against his hole again, this time breaching him with just the tip of his finger.

And it feels weirdly _good._

But before he can linger on that feeling, Galo pulls away completely. 

Lio blinks, thrown off by the loss of contact. “What are you doing?”

Galo opens the shower door and steps out, where he opens a drawer and begins digging through it. “Getting something!”

He rustles around, knocking various things to the ground before he makes a triumphant noise.

“Found it!” Galo holds up a smallish bottle of something clear as Lio stares in confusion.

“Uh…”

Galo comes back into the shower and drizzles some of the clear liquid onto two fingers before stepping closer to Lio and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Ready to try this?”

Lio blinks rapidly. “Um, sure?”

Galo smiles and pulls him closer, wrapping his arm around Lio and pressing him to his chest. “I’m glad!”

Lio just about holds his breath as Galo reaches back down and pushes his fingers back between his cheeks, spreading the clear liquid between them before circling his hole again. 

Whatever that liquid is, it is _very_ slick and Lio shivers as Galo gently presses against his hole again. 

“I’m going to push in, ok?,” Galo asks in a quiet voice.

Lio shivers again, remembering the strange pleasure from before. “Mhm.”

With that, Galo slowly pushes his finger in, past the ring of muscle. Lio sucks in a breath as a shock of heat goes through him. 

Galo presses a long kiss to Lio’s cheek. “Breathe, babe.” 

Lio sucks in a shaky breath as Galo pushes in further, rubbing the tip of his finger against his walls as he goes. 

Galo moves his finger subtly in and out again, the rough pad of his finger like electricity where it drags.

“I’m gonna add a second one.”

Lio barely listens to Galo’s voice through the cloud in his head until he feels his finger push inside him, stretching him wider and he groans against Galo’s chest. 

Galo slowly moves his fingers inside him. “That’s it, baby boy, you got it.”

Lio is now shivering non-stop with this golden drug of pleasure, so soft yet so strong. He nuzzles his face against Galo’s chest and Galo rubs his back with his other arm, long soothing strokes. 

Lio relaxes a little, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

Until Galo curls his fingers. 

“Aa-h!”

Impossible white hot heat tears through Lio like a whip cracking, reaching every part of him, and his knees shake violently as he moans loud and open-mouthed, clinging to Galo. 

“Ha, found it!” Galo quickly scoops him up and holds him firm against himself as he thrusts his fingers into Lio, rubbing against that lightning-strike spot every time. 

Galo relentlessly works his body, sending flares of fire-like pleasure shooting through him, and Lio clings weakly to his shoulder as he’s wracked with shakes, a small _ah_ forced out of him with every thrust.

Lio is distantly aware of the insistent hardness rubbing against his stomach, big and firm. He bucks against it as Galo’s fingers press up in him again, and is startled to hear Galo groan by his ear. 

_Oh._

He opens his mouth to apologize to Galo but before he has the chance, he’s pressed firmly against the bathroom wall and Galo uses a strong arm to lift Lio up off the ground and shove himself between his thighs, leaving Lio’s legs to wrap around his hips.

Lio, through the haze, looks at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. “Galo-?”

Galo shoves their lips together before Lio finishes his sentence and sucks on his bottom lip before pushing a third slicked finger into him. 

It sets a simmering heat through his veins and Lio groans as he breaks the kiss, his head falling back against the bathroom wall, the burn of the stretch delicious. 

Galo kisses up his neck as he pants, rutting down against Galo’s hand, trying to pull his fingers deeper.

“You want more, baby?”

Lio shutters, and clamps his legs around Galo’s hips, grinding down desperately. “Yes, yes, please, more, Galo-”

Galo thrusts his fingers deep before adding a fourth and pushing it in deep with the others. Lio shouts, legs spasming around Galo’s hips, as he’s stretched wide open. 

Galo pumps his fingers in and out into Lio’s fluttering hole, clenching down on him and sucking his fingers deeper every time he pushes them in. Lio moans loud, his sobs echoing in the bathroom, as Galo finger-fucks him again and again. 

He whines high, panting. “Galo- Galo, more, I want more-”

Galo pants. “Yeah? You want more? You want my dick, baby? Is that what you want?”

Lio tilts his head forward, still bouncing on Galo’s fingers, to look at Galo. 

Galo is flushed, blue eyes glowing and hungry, as he stares Lio down like his next prey. It drives Lio mad with want. 

“Yes- yes, please, your dick, want your big cock, Galo-”

Galo crushes their lips together, thrusting upwards. Lio feels his hard, thick cock rub against his own and rocks against it, wanting it inside him, to push inside and fill him wall to wall. 

Galo nips his lips before he pulls back, letting Lio back down, and pulls his fingers out. Lio whines, immediately feeling achingly empty, stepping towards Galo with a needy whine. 

Galo reaches for the drawer again, plucking out a plastic square with quick fingers.

Lio presses himself against Galo as soon as he’s back in the shower, kissing him with urgency. 

“Hurry up,” he pants between desperate kisses, and Galo pulls away just long enough to tear the condom package open with his teeth and drizzle a generous amount of lube over his length before Lio tugs him back into another rough kiss, all slick, plush lips and biting teeth to tug at his boyfriend’s bottom lip as his patience wanes. 

In a flurry of movement, Galo rolls the condom on and picks Lio up, trapping him against the wall again, legs wrapped around his waist.

His eyes blaze bright as they meet Lio’s starving gaze. “You ready?”

“Yes, just do it already!” Lio rocks down, catching the tip of Galo’s cock against his rim and relinquishing the tiniest unintentional thrust from Galo. 

Galo’s eyes narrow and he smiles. He leans forward, catching Lio’s lips again to suck on them and distract him, as he carefully presses forward. 

Lio groans deep in his chest as he feels the head of Galo’s cock enter him, stretching him open perfectly. Galo grunts softly as he pushes in further, deeper, filling Lio inch by inch. 

“ _Ah-aah, fu-uuck-”_

Lio pants against Galo’s lips, eyes squeezed shut against the building pressure in his gut, coiling blindingly hot, as Galo stuffs him full.

At last, Galo stops moving, just as Lio thinks he can’t possibly take anymore. He’s completely stuffed with cock, so deep he swears he can feel Galo’s tight balls pressed against his ass. 

“I’m - _ha-_ gonna move, ok?,” Galo pants. 

Lio nods, already rocking down, and Galo moves ever so slightly, before thrusting into him.

Lio feels as if he’s been punched in the stomach, overwhelmed with pleasure. He groans loud as Galo moves inside of him, feeling every precious inch shift under his skin. 

“ _Galo,”_ he moans breathlessly, clenching down tight and hot on the girth inside him, and Galo groans, head falling forward as he thrusts harder.

“ _Ha,_ Lio, _fuck_ baby, you’re doing so perfect, perfect for me, so good,” Galo pants as his thrusts pick up, each one a punch of white heat in Lio’s gut, lighting him aflame.

Galo rubs against something with a particularly well placed thrust and electricity races through Lio, forcing a horse shout out of him. With that, Galo adjusts himself to hit that spot every time, and Lio _sobs_. 

“ _Ha-aahh-”_

He clings to Galo’s back, fingers digging in and leaving crescents of pink as Galo fills him again and again. Blazing heat curling tighter and tighter in his gut, Lio gasps shallowly as Galo’s thrusts punch the air from his lungs with every push, and he clamps down on him tightly, loving the rubbing friction against his hot walls.

“Doing so well, babe-”

Galo breathes raggedly and ducks his head down to suck one of Lio’s plush nipples into his mouth. As he engulfs it in wet, hot heat, Lio bucks, squeezing down on Galo with a long whine. 

“Almost-!”

Galo shifts to holding him up with one hand and closes his other fist over his neglected cock, jacking fast and tight, finally pushing Lio over the edge. Fireworks go off behind his eyes as hot pleasure rocks him in every sense. White noise crashes in his ears as he shakes and he arches with a loud, high wail, clamping down on Galo as he fucks into him. Galo grunts as he comes hard inside Lio and Lio can feel thick, hot liquid spill into him, coating his walls with ropes of cum. He tightens like a vice, wishing he could keep all of that inside of him, making Galo groans low as he shakes apart. 

At last, Galo’s movements slow and they both pant, shivering with the aftershocks, still connected. 

“Holy fuck,” Galo wheezes after a moment.

Lio nods, a wave of exhaustion suddenly coming over him. “Yeah. That was…”

“Ridiculous,” Galo finishes. “But did I do it?”

Lio blinks, lifting his head to look at his boyfriend, sweaty and pink in the cheeks and absolutely beautiful. “Do what?”

“You said you missed fire and I said I’d help you experience fire again. ”

Lio stares for a moment in shock. He’d totally forgotten, but Galo’s face is so hopeful. He smiles softly at him. “Yes, you did. It was different...but it was certainly fire.”

Galo grins wide and bright. “And I did it all with my burning soul! You’ll never have to worry about fire if you have me.”

Lio rolls his eyes affectionately. “Kind of ironic for a firefighter.” He squirms. “But can you put me down now?”

Galo blinks. “Oh, right.” 

Carefully, he shifts away from the wall to pull out and Lio shivers as he feels Galo move inside him again, albeit slightly softer. They both wince as Galo slowly pulls out, sensitive with overstimulation. As soon as Galo pulls out all the way, Lio gasps as he feels silky come dribble out of his hole and run down his thighs. Did the condom break?

“Um.” He stands stiff, unsure of what to do. He looks at Galo, but doesn’t meet his eyes. Instead, he’s staring raptly at where his cum is running down his boyfriend’s legs and before Lio knows it, Galo has reached down and scooped the escaped spunk onto a finger and is pressing it back into his hole. 

“Don’t let it go to waste, yet.” 

Lio blinks. He feels like this should be weird, but…he kinda likes it, so he hums his agreement.

He’ll keep this fire a little longer.

And with Galo by his side, he’s never short of the fire he really needs. Galo and his burning soul to light Lio’s heart aflame, brighter than even the Promare.

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what i was doing with the end but like it seemed hot so whatever  
> let me know what ya thought, ey?  
> also i think its hilarious that i watched the movie two days ago, read one 3k oneshot fic and then immediately jumped to writing smut. usually not my style but hey now we're here so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> this defo isnt my best smut but i'm tbh just trying to get these prompts done so eh
> 
> If ya wanna chat, you can find me on twitter @Lynxkay or on tumblr @felisorablue (my main) or coffeewhisker (my fandom side). I don't bite so come say hello, ey?


End file.
